Stuck in Minecraft: the story of BajanCanadian
by ExtremeOriginal
Summary: Benja gets stuck in minecraft, and he meets old and new friends while trying to escape. Warning: mitchXO.C.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, ladies and gentlebacs. This is my first BajanCanadian fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Its... Definitely not something you can expect from most people. Now, let's start it up ;).

Chapter 1: trappedcraft

Mitch POV: I woke up, I didn't know where I was. All I remember was I was playing hunger games with Pete and Ashely. It was the countdown to the death match. I have a huge headache now, I cant remember what happened. I can't see, come to think of it. I need to be able to, my left arm hurt. I couldn't move it. I got up, and walked around, but what I saw, amazed me, and scared me at the same time. I was... In the game. I looked up, and saw there countdown. Deathmatch. I spawned with a sword in my hand, a diamond sword. I swung at the first guy, he went down, but tried to come back, I hit him again, an jumped back, I got him right in the head with the sword. He went down. I look over, he was the only one. This is the weirdest thing I've ever dreamt. Wait, why wasn't I waking up? I got into the lobby. People were panicking. This isn't good. Pete and Ashely were nowhere. This is real now. I took a moment to take it all in, I'm not one to panic, I'm usually calm when it comes to things like emergencies. Okay, so it seems I'm in Minecraft... I think I should get to know this more. I ran around the lobby. I was trying to find an exit. I ran into someone. It was a girl. She didn't look like a Minecraft character. She looked like a real person. She looked at me. I knew this would probably be the last time I actually saw a real person. And almost, as if on cue, we snapped to our skins. She looked at me once more after looking at herself. And I felt her want to cry. "Let's go" I said, "you seem cool, so maybe we can help each other out." She smiled, just what I wanted her to do. We went off to relax a little when we found the way to other servers and games. But still, I feel a worry that, I'll never leave this place. But at least I have my friend... May.

Okay, so that's the first chapter of my BajanCanadian fanfic, with an O.C. in it as well, I hope you're ready for May's POV tomorrow, because I wanna focus on this because I have more ideas than the other fics I'm writing. But still, until next time, Cya.


	2. Chapter 2: the first days

Well, as promised, here is chapter two. Well, this will focus on the perspective of May, a Minecraft newbie girl who knows nothing of Mitch or his channel. If you guys. Have anything to tell me, or suggest, jut pm me, or tweet me extremeoriginal. Now,on with the fanfic.

Chapter two: the first days

May POV: okay, so my friends told me to get some game, Minecraft. Its been around for a while I guess. I suppose I should tell you who I am. I am, May Anders. I am a girl gamer, despite me not knowing much about Minecraft. I can kick your ass in a game of team death match on call of duty. Now, on with the beginning of my adventure. I logged onto a server called The Nexus. I modified my controls to my cod controls, and I lodged into a game of one in the chamber, something I loved on cod. Anyway, after the game got done, because I won, I blacked out. I was so scared when I woke up in the lobby of time game I was just playing. I was running around, hoping to eventually wake up from this nightmare. I never did. I bumped into a person. I wanted to apologize, but instead, I looked into his eyes, and cried. I looked back up, and he was... strangely thicker. He was a cube, and it seemed like I was as well. I wasn't crying anymore, but I was knowing I wasn't in a dream anymore. I couldn't move my left arm. I didn't really care anymore. I felt a warmness when I was looking into his eyes, but I snapped out of it when he offered to bring me with him. I agreed, considering he probably knew more than me. He figured out how to bring us to a different server and we got used to being near each other for this first day, and we made sure we knew what we were doing. Well, at the end of the day, I knew that I would be safe with my new friend, Mitch.

Mitch POV:

I woke up, still in Minecraft. I still couldn't believe this. I should try to survive this though. I walked into a room in the house we built. By we, I mean myself and May, a new friend who I actually figured out was a noob to Minecraft. She was there, on the ground. Looking st the ceiling. "What do today?" I asked. "We practice, my friend." She responded. And then she got up, looked me in the eye, grinned, and said "you don't believe what I have to show you today".

Okay, guys as promised, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed this. What will May's surprise be? Guess by pming me, or tweeting me maybe. But another thing, I want ideas for all my fanfics, considering the fact I want to know what you guys would like to see. Until next time,cya.


	3. Chapter 3: meeting Jerome

Welcome back! I am sorry to say that I didn't end up uploading another chapter yesterday, but today, I hope you like the third chapter of our benja fic. Well, on with the fanfic.

Chapter 3: Meeting Jerome

Mitch's POV: so, May led me to some cave she found, we went down, and what I saw, amazed me. I was looking at the biggest ravine I had ever seen.

"Are you serious?" I asked. She was grinning from ear to ear. But there was something off, here was wood in the end of the ravine. My eyes widened. "Let's go down there, I see something amazing." I said. "Whatever you want dood,let's go," she replied. We jumped down into some water, and I went to see exactly what I thought it was, an abandoned mineshaft. After about an hour of finding gold, coal, and the occasional diamond, we eventually were led to the best thing I could even find since we got trapped here. I heard a familiar voice calling for his buddy... Jerome.

May POV: so, I guess it was better than I thought, we ended up finding some thing called an abandoned mineshaft, whatever that is. But then, some weird guy who had a skin of some hairy animal in a suit. I figured out that this is Jerome, a good IRL friend of Mitch. This guy seemed way too friendly, but Mitch was the one I trusted. When it came to Minecraft, I only trusted Mitch. Weird. Anyway, after Mitch had his exchange with Jerome, I was introduced. We brought him back to our house, and we gave him armor. But the weird thing is, this idiot preferred an axe to a sword... I guess that is why he calls himself a bacca. FYI, Baka, is Japanese for idiot. I really don't like him, so I just wanna hide behind Mitch. We were caving today, and Mitch saved this guy when his axe broke, I really don't like how Mitch is putting it on the line for him, even though you can respawn. This guy, just makes me uneasy... tonight, I'm gonna investigate him, lets see what he's up to...

Okay guys, that was chapter three. Jerome gets his own POV next chapter, but until then, let's see what you guys think should happen. What is next in the fic? I wanna know, what youtuber comes next, and what will they find? Tell me. Until next time, Cya. And btw, I'm planning on writing more for my other two fics later. I'm gonna upload something for pokemon in a few hours, so be prepurred.


End file.
